The Office: Here Comes Treble
"Here Comes Treble" is a Halloween-themed episode of the American mockumentary sitcom The Office. It was originally aired in the United States on October 25, 2012. Plot This episode begins with Dwight, deciding to play a prank on Erin, by putting a jack-o-lantern on his head and scaring her. It works, but his plan backfires when he realizes he is now stuck in the pumpkin. The other office members try to take it off, but are unable to do so. Dwight decides to live with it on. He says to the camera that it will probably come off in a few months when it rots (the pumpkin is not seen on his head again. Not even for the remainder of this episode). The office workers explain their costumes. Jim says that he is not dressed up, because he has an investors' meeting that day. His wife, Pam, is dressed up as "Dr. Cinderella" (dressed as Cinderella, and wearing a stethoscope). The two reveal that they have been fighting a lot lately, after Jim invested a lot of money into a company without consulting her. Regional Manager Andy Bernard comes into the office dressed as George Michael. He is very excited, because he arranged for his former a cappella band "Here Comes Treble" to come to visit. He used to play with them during his college years at Cornell. When the band arrives, he discovers a member of the band has stolen his nickname "Broccoli Rob", and also tells stories from Andy's life, claiming them to be his own. Meanwhile, Dwight (dressed as a pig) discovers a pill on the floor, and recognizes it as an anxiety pill. Dwight comes to the conclusion that there is an insane person in the office. Nellie (dressed as Toby, an employee in the office) tries to convince Dwight that there is nobody in the office who is insane, and he should just let it go. She reveals to the camera that it is her pill and that she has slight anxiety. Dwight, however, cannot be convinced. He puts the pill on a plate and stands around it with a butterfly net. Angela comes with her husband, State Senator, Robert Lipton. Robert is dressed as Ronald Reagan, and Angela is dressed as Nancy Reagan. Rumors about Robert being gay continue to circulate through the office. Robert sees Oscar (dressed as a dinosaur), who is openly gay. When he approaches him, Oscar becomes very uncomfortable. Meredith (dressed as Scarlett Johansson) sees the pill Dwight left out. When she touches it, Dwight puts the butterfly net over her head. Meredith denies the pill being hers. Nellie admits to Dwight that it is her pill. She expects Dwight to be upset at her but Dwight simply asks her if he could have a prescription for the same pills. Andy and Broccoli Rob continue to argue about their college days. Suddenly, Andy's girlfriend Erin (dressed as a dog) comes, and tells Andy that his college days are over and he should stop obsessing over them. She advises him to donate money to them, instead of bullying them. Andy decides to take what she said a step further and decides to start a fund for underprivilledged a cappella singers. Oscar and Robert are shown outside kissing, revealing that they are having an affair, and that Robert is indeed gay. Oscar walks away feeling guilty but the senator does not. The episode ends with Andy calling his mother, asking if she could donate to the a cappella fund. She gives him shocking news, that their family has become broke. External links *''The Office'': "Here Comes Treble" on the Internet Movie Database. Category:Episodes of TV shows